Return of Diaboremon
by shinji0189
Summary: Henry gets invited to a mysterious chat. Afterwards a hazard sign and bright light engulfs Henry and his guest Rika. Season 2 appears later PG13. Leeki, Jurato, or Rylice
1. Hazard

**Return of Diaboremon**

Shinji: This is my first fic so please no flames.

Henry: Shinji0189 does not own digimon.

Shinji: Thanks Hen on to the chapter.

Chapter 1: Hazard 

In the Wong Residence there is no one home except three Tamers, two of whom are in a room on the Internet.

"What are you doing Wong?" Young Rika Nonaka asks in her solemn tone as she rolls her eyes.

"Chatting what's it look like I'm doing," Henry Wong answers in his calm tone as he received a chat invitation from DD Leader.

"Who the Hell is that?" Rika inquired as she read the screen name.

"Don't know, let's find out," Henry responded as he accepted the invitation.

Terrier34 entered chat room,

Terrier34: Hello.

DD Leader: Hey Willis.

Head Leader entered chat room,

Head Leader: I didn't know we could contact the US.

Rock Star entered chat room,

Soccer girl entered chat room,

Fashion Girl entered chat room,

Doctor K entered chat room,

Prodigious entered chat room,

Light Angel entered chat room,

Hope Angel entered chat room,

Girl Wiz entered chat room,

Emperor entered chat room,

Kendo Kid entered chat room,

"Bloody hell that's a lot of people," Henry said as all the people entered the chat room.

"No shit Sherlock, and don't tell them your Willis yet," she replied as she sat down on his bed.

"Oh all right," is all he answered as he typed on the computer.

DD Leader: Infermon's back.

Prodigious: You're insane I doubt there was enough data for him to come back.

DD Leader: But it's true.

Emperor: Why's Willis being so quiet it was his creation.

Terrier34:………

Rock Star: Something suspicious is going on here.

Soccer Girl: Yeah, are we sure this is Willis.

Fashion Girl: Come on his screen name shouts Willis.

Girl Wiz: But he isn't the silent type.

Kendo Kid: If we think about it Willis had two digimon why would he only have Terrier for his screen name.

"Busted," Rika said as she kicked her feet.

"Not yet I'm not and besides it was your idea," Henry scolded.

"Humph," Rika responded as she crossed her arms and turned her head away.

Terrier34:………

Head Leader: I don't think this is Willis. Who are you?

Terrier34: Henry.

Prodigious: Henry who.

Suddenly as he was about to answer a hazard symbol came up on his computer.

"What the hell," was all Henry could say as the symbol flashed and a flash of light appeared as they both blacked out.

Shinji: There's the first chapter how was it.

Henry: Good.

Rika: Yeah right (rolls eyes.)

Shinji: You only said that because you didn't have a big role (glares.)

Rika: (glares back.)

Shinji & Rika: (fight.)

Henry: Well please review.


	2. Beginning of the End

**Return of Diaboremon**

Shinji: Well, now that that's over, on to the next chapter.

Henry: As said before shinji0189 does not own digimon.

Rika: Wait 'til my big scene.

Shinji: Which isn't in this chapter.

Rika: Glares, but just walks away.

Chapter 2: Beginning of the End

When Rika and Henry woke up they were in his room and a digimon was on his computer.

"What the Hell is that?" Rika inquired as she looked at the digimon in the computer.

"No idea," replied Henry before he exited the room.

"And where do you think your going?" Rika asked as she followed him.

"I'm gonna call my dad, what's it look like I'm doing,"Henry said as he dialed the phone.

Ring Ring... Ring Ring,"Hello." Came the voice on the other end.

"Hi dad it's me, Henry." "Henry, why are you calling me at work?" "There's something strange going on so I thought you should call Yamaki and the monster makers, while I call the rest of the tamers." "Well Henry I guess I could, shall they come home with me?" "Yeah dad, goodbye."

Henry then hung up the phone and turned to Rika.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Why?" "You call Jeri, Alice, and the twins, I'll call Takato, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta," he replied as he yet again dialed the phone and called the guys to come over, as Rica called the girls and twins.

After a while everyone were in Henry's room as he explained what happened.

"And that's how this appeared," Henry finished as he pointed to his monitor where Infermon was shown.

"Well I think you should set up a chat room and get the information from those people you chatted with," Yamaki said after a moment of silence.

"Even if you ask them they won't give us answers," Rika stated.

"Not unless I can make it seem like I'm Willis," Henry replied.

"Good idea, Henry," Yamaki said.

Henry then started to make a new screen name like one Willis might have. He then instant massaged DD Leader.

Koko Terrier: I heard Infermon was back.

DD Leader: Yes he is, but not on my computer.

Koko Terrier: How do you know he isn't on your computer.

DD Leader: 'Cause his picture isn't there.

Koko Terrier: What does Infermon look like again.

DD Leader: He sort of looks like a spider.

Koko Terrier: Who's he looking for.

DD Leader: No idea. Maybe he's after us DD, all I know is what ever computer he's on he's after.

Koko Terrier: Okay well Later.

"Apparently he's after you Henry," Yamaki said as the chat ended.

"Yeah, but why me," said Henry.

"Don't know, but why don't we go to the Digital World tomorrow," replied Takato.

"Well Henry's not going because that's probably what this digimon wants,"Jayuu said as everyone exited the room.

"But dad" "No, buts Henry," he stated as he locked Henry in his room.

The next day Henry woke at 10:00 knowing the rest of the Tamers were gone already. After an hour Henry went online to chat with who he believed was the group leader.

Koko Terrier: Hey.

DD Leader: Hey Will we're planning on going to the Digital World.

Koko Terrier: I can't I'm grounded.

DD Leader: So, we use computers anyways.

Koko Terrier: How?

DD Leader: You simply put up your digivice and say digi port open.

Koko Terrier: Really, thanks. Later.

DD Leader: Bye.

After Henry received this information he used his D-Ark and went to the Digital World.

"Hey guys you okay," Jeri asked as they landed in the dessert area of the Digital World. "Just fine Jeri." Takato answered as they all climbed out of their craters. "Well, let's find Infermon guys." Takato said as he pumped his fist in the air. "What about our digimon goggle head," Rika protested. "Right here Rika," said Renamon as she appears out of nowhere. "Well I'll see you guys around." They said as they walked off.

"What's her problem," said Kazu as he was reunited with Guardromon.

"Don't know, but I'm going in the opposite direction," Kenta said as MarineAngemon flew into his pocket and he walked off.

"Then it's settled will leave Rika to her own thing and go that way," Ryo said as he pointed in Kenta's direction and followed.

_I hope Rika will be okay alone, _Takato thought as all the Tamers followed Ryo and Kenta.

"Shall we go to the Digital World now?" asked Izzy as the gate appeared already open.

"Yeah, let's go," Davis replied as he went through the portal followed by everybody else.

"So defeater of the D-Reaper has come now I shall be unstoppable once I get rid of him and his pet," Infermon said as he left the internet towards the Digital World..

Shinji: Sorry it took so long to update I got a little lazy.

Rika: A little all you had to do is type.

Henry: Rika you shouldn't.

Shinji: Hey Rika why don't I tell everybody who you like and how both me and Henry can beat you.

Rika: (Glares) Fine I'm sorry.

Shinji: Okay, well R/R.


	3. Introduction

**Return of Diaboremon**

Shinji: Sorry I haven't updated, writers block.

Henry: shinji0189 does not own digimon

Rika: And he's poor.

Shinji: Am not I have at least $230.00 on me, in my bank, in my room.

Rika: So what your family's middle class.

Shinji: That's it by the end of this chapter I'll be chanting your biggest secret.

Rika: (Glares at Shinji ready to whoop his ass.)

Henry: On to the fic.

Chapter 3: Introductions

As soon as Henry entered the digital World he heard the voice he thought he'd never hear.

"What are you doing here Wong?" Rika asked as Renamon grabbed the boy as to keep him from running off somewhere.

"Wait how did you.." "That's my secret. So what are you doing here?" "That's my secret," he replied as he smiled and tried to wriggle out of Renamon's grasp.

"Let go." "I don't think I will," Renamon said as she tightened her grip.

"Come Renamon, Henry, we're going to the others."

In another part of the Digital World:

"I wonder where Willis is?" Davis asked as he looked around while the other Digidestened met their partners.

"What are you looking for Davish?" Veemon asked as he popped out of nowhere in front of the now startled Davis.

"Willis who else. I just got finished talking to him online when we left," he said as he stopped looking.

"It was probably another fake Davis," Izzy said as he walked up to them.

"Come on troops time to fix the Digital World," Tai said as he led off the group to Primary village.

With the Tamers:

"Takatomon I smell Renamon behind us," Guilmon said as the walked towards they nearest village.

"Really Guilmon you sure?" "Yes Takatomon she's following us with Terriermon to,"he replied as Renamon suddenly appeared with an asleep Terriermon and a struggling Henry.

"Hi guys, wait why's Henry here? And why is Renamon holding him?" Takato inqired. "So he won't get away. Infact he shouldn't even be here," Rika answered as she got off of Renamon.

"Well now that that is over let's go to the nearest village," Ryo said as they continued toward the village.

At Primary Village:

"Hey Leomon what are you doing here," Tai said as he spotted Leomon.

"Hello digidestened, I was killed recently so I am now waiting for my Tamer," Leomon replied as he walked over.

"Your Tamer Leomon?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, Jerry. You see Tamers are the third generation of destened," Leomon said as the Tamers walked up behind him.

"Leomon," Jeri cried as she hugged Leomon.

"My partner Jeri," Leomon said as they broke the hug.

"Hi I'm Izzy." "Tai." "Matt." "Joe." "Mimi." "Sora." "TK." "Kari." "Cody." "Yolei." "Davis." "Ken we're the digidestened."

"Okay we're the Tamers and I'm Takato." "Kazu." "Kenta." Suzie." "Ai." "Mako." "Ryo." "Alice." "Rika and that sleeping beauty is Henry," they introduced as Henry slept soundly.

Somewhere in the Digital World:

"Great now he's with his friends and their all together with the destined. Even though he's sleeping he could be protected from all 23 dgimon including his," Infermon hissed.

"I could take care of that Infermon don't you worry," a hidden voice said.

"Ah yes please do, please do."

Shinji: Rika likes Henry. Rika likes Henry. Rika likes Henry.

Rika: (Chases Shinji until he shuts up.)

Henry: Cliffhanger. Well R/R.

Rika & Shinji: (Running around the room.)

Shinji: Rika likes Henry. Rika likes Henry. Rika likes Henry.


	4. Enter the Lackey

Shinji: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but homework sucks up all my time.

Rika: It's true since he sucks at Math it takes up all his time.

Henry: Shinji0189 does not own Digimon, but he does own the lackey being used.

Chapter 4: Enter the Lackey

As soon as the Tamers and Destined introduced each other they sat down and made conversation. Though lurking through the digital woods behind their camp is the lackey named Wolverinemon. As he saw the group fall asleep he crept into camp towards Henry. Before he could reach him though he stepped on Renamon's tail that caused her to immediately wake up every one in the camp.

"Who the hell is that," said Davis as Takoto got the read out.

**Wolverinemon**

Ultimate Virus type

Wolverine type Digimon

Attacks are Wolverine slash and Wolverine implosion.

You don't want to get this Digimon mad he's more powerful than VenomMyotismon on a good day.

"Okay looks like we're against a beastie so let's give him a peace of what we can do," said Yolei as Hawkmon armor digivolved into Halsemon. Everyone followed Yolei's example and digivolved.

Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon

Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGurrurumon

Gomamon digivolve to…Ikakumon

Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon

Biyomon digivolve to…Birdrumon

Palmon digivolve to…Togemon

Patamon digivolve to…Angemon

Gatomon digivolve to…Angewoman

Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon

Armadillomon digivolve to…Digmon

Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon

Guilmon matrix digivolve to…WarGrowlmon

Terriermon matrix digivolve to…Rapidmon

Renamon matrix digivolve to…Toamon

Lopmon digivolve to…Ankylomon

"So you're going to fight back. Why bother I'll destroy you all. WOLVERINE IMPLOSION," Wolverinemon said as he attacked the Tamers and Destined with a sonic explosion.

"This guy is tough, but we can beat him right Flamedramon," Davis said as all the Digimon readied their attacks.

"RAPID FIRE. TALISMAN OF LIGHT. FIRE ROCKET. TERRA FORCE. METAL WOLF CLAW. ELECTRO SHOCKER. METEOR SHOWER. NEEDLE SPRAY. FIST OF FAITH. GOLD RUSH. ((To lazy to finish attacks))

After the smoke from their attacks cleared they saw that surprisingly Wolverinemon survived their attacks. "I'll be back. You'll see and next time you won't be so lucky.

As he teleported everyone struck up conversation.

"That was weird," said Izzy. "What was?" Kazu asked. "The fact that he could withstand those attacks at Ultimate. Are we sure he isn't a mega?" Izzy explained then asked. "Positive that's what the D-Arc said," Takato replied. "I wonder why he left so early," Henry said as he spoke everyone's thoughts.

* * *

**In Another Area**

"Why did you order me to leave Master?" "All in due time Wolverinemon all in due time. For now I want to see their reactions. Soon I will fix their devices for your readout to say Mega. Then the fun will begin. For now send out their old friend."

* * *

**Back with the Tamers and Destined**

"Rika something is coming," Renamon said as she came back from look out. "What-"

"Hello again DigiDestined miss me," Interrupted non other than MaloMyotismon. "What the Hell. I thought we killed him," Davis Yelled as Henry covered Suzie's ears in vain. "Ah, well then I guess you thought wrong. I'm here to destroy you," he replied as he swatted at the group.

Terriermon, Guilmon, Lopmon, Renamon, and Cyberdramon all Biomerged into their Mega forms as everyone else went to Ultimate. Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Wormmon went to Omnimon and Impaildramon.

They all readied to attack and.

Shinji: Cliffhanger yes.

Rika: Don't you just want to KILL him?

Shinji: yes they do- hey no they don't

Henry: The lackey he owned was Wolverinemon so don't kill him on the MaloMyotismon part.

Shinji: Next chapter I promise will be gory on the Bio's part.

Rika: What he means is Me, Hen, Goggle Head, Suzie, and Pretty boy will be bloodied up good.

Henry: How dare you hurt my sister. (Chases Shinji around)

Shinji: It's only a story.

Rika: Ha ha now that's more like it, anyways R&R.


	5. The Battle Begins

Koji: Sorry Shinji hasn't updated in forever. His bowling career has been sucking up all his time.

Rika: Yeah, his whole life revolves around bowling. What a dork!

Henry: Rika be nice. Anyways, Shinji and Koji don't own Digimon, if they did there would be a whole lot more violence and gore.

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins 

LadyDevimon and Piedmon appear out of nowhere.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited a couple of … acquaintances of mine to keep you digidestined from ruining my fun," said MaloMyotismon before LadyDevimon attacked the feminine champions/ultimates (and Leomon and Aquilamon) and Piedmon attack the masculine champions/ultimates leaving the megas for MaloMyotismon.

"Darkness Wave," cries LadyDevimon aiming her attack at Angewomon. Angewomon evades the attack and counters with Celestrial Arrow hitting her target. Aquilamon then jumps into the fight hitting LadyDevimon with Blast Ring and not wanting to be left out, Garudamon and Lillymon attack with Wing Blade and Flower Cannon respectively. After taking a surprise hit from Aquilamon, LadyDevimon evades the next attacks. Leomon then attacks LadyDevimon with his infamous attack Fist of the Beast King.

While LadyDevimon is taking care of the female digidestin and tamer, Piedmon takes care of the males. Piedmon starts the battle with his attack Trump Sword. As the digimon jump to avoid it, he tries to use his Clown Trick. This attempt went unsuccessful when Angemon counters with Hand of Fate. This leaves Piedmon's defenses wide open. Anklyomon follows up with Tail Hammer followed by Zudomon's attack Vulcan's Hammer. Piedmon tries to attack MegaKabuterimon with Trump Sword. MegaKabuterimon dodges the attack and counters with Horn Buster.

MaloMyotismon watches the exchange for a couple minutes before he attacks the megas. He starts the battle with Crimson Mist covering the area with the red vapor and affectively obscuring the megas sight. With the digimon disoriented, MaloMyotismon starts to take them out one by one. He starts with Omnimon attacking from behind with Screaming Darkness. Not realizing where MaloMyotismon is standing, Omnimon counters with Garuru Cannon accidentally hitting into Impaildramon. Not knowing Omnimon was the one who attacked him, Impaildramon attacks Omnimon with Positron Laser. This effectively took the digimon back to there in training forms. After taking out the only digimon without humans in them, he advanced on the Bio ones. MaloMyotismon then attacks the remaining digimon with Mental Illusion. Now all he had to do was sit back and let the tamers attack each other thinking they were attacking him.

Koji: And there's the cliffhanger.

Shinji: I'm back! Sorry I haven't been able to update, what with school, getting yelled at and bowling. Luckily my brother was able to fill in for me.

Rika: Yeah, getting yelled at by his mom!

Shinji: _looks down and mutters_ maybe.

Rika: Pathetic.

Shinji: _runs away to sulk_

Henry: Rika stop antagonizing the author. Anyways, R&R please.


End file.
